Barneswald: Star-Crossed
by marvelwho
Summary: Clara Oswald and Bucky Barnes were once lovers. This is the story of how they met and how they lost one another.


I'm going to tell you a story. It's about two people who truly love each other. One of these people is Clara Oswald. Clara Oswald is a time traveller who travels with her best friend the Doctor. She has seen things you wouldn't believe and she is yet to see more things you wouldn't believe. Clara lost her boyfriend late last year when he was hit by a car and turned into a Cyberman. She always said she'd never love any man again but she was wrong.

The second person is World War 2 veteran Bucky Barnes. He is a slim handsome man who stole Clara's heart at an exhibition in America. His best friend Steve Rogers is also known as Captain America and he is a bit of a superhero. These two star-crossed lovers have all had their fair share of heartbreak.

Clara told the Doctor she wanted to visit 1940s America. She put on her best American accent so they say. She wanted to try and blend is as best she could. On the night she met Bucky. He was dressed in a green soldier uniform and an unusual cap.

'Good evening,' he greeted her. 'And what's a fine young lady like you doing in these parts of town?'

Clara giggled.

'Thought I might try it out,' she trialled her American accent but Bucky pulled a face. 'Sorry. My ridiculous attempt at an American accent.'

People say they spent the rest of the night talking about their lives and the ones they'd lost. She told Bucky all about Danny and how she missed him more by each passing day. He opened up too talking about family and friends.

Rumours say they kissed that night. They went outside to breathe and get some fresh air and they kissed.

Clara kept visiting the 1940s. She kept going back to see Bucky and every time she did, they'd catch up. Eventually Bucky found about the TARDIS but he didn't seem too phased by it.

Sadly though he had been called to war with his friend Steve Rogers. Clara kissed him and cried as he made his way to Europe. She asked the Doctor to check ahead in the future and see if he survived the war but he refused.

She had the Doctor take her to 1945 to get Bucky back but that was when she found out the news. He had died. Steve told her he fell of a moving train and into the mountain side. She cried and pleaded the Doctor to do something but he couldn't.

Returning to the 21st Century, Clara Oswald tried to adapt back to normal life. It wasn't easy. That was two boyfriends she had lost now. She took it upon herself to visit the Smithsonian in the US. There they made reference to Captain America and Bucky.

She studied the Bucky Barnes memorial with detail. _Bucky Barnes was the soulmate of Captain America during the war. _A tear rolled down her cheek. A hand touched hers and she turned around to say something. There he was. It was Bucky.

He had a metal arm which she found weird and then she hugged him tight.

'CLARA! CLARA! STEP AWAY!'

The Doctor's TARDIS became visible as the Time Lord rushed over to her side. She wouldn't budge and then the Doctor studied Bucky.

'Clara I found out Hydra turned Bucky into a weapon. He forgot about everyone else and views them all as enemies. I'm sorry.'

'But how could I forget her?' Bucky said. 'Steve Rogers and Clara Oswald are two people I just can't ever forget. Not ever.'

The Doctor helped him have the metal arm pulled off and then Clara suggested something.

'Can Bucky come with us?'

'I suppose so. But there are rules in my TARDIS.'

Legend says they travelled together for millennia. They defeated evil creatures and saved whole civilisations. They nearly lost one another along the way on numerous occasions but Bucky Barnes and Clara Oswald stayed together for eternity.

My grandchildren had fallen asleep. So I kissed them goodnight and turned the light off. I went to my own room and got under the duvet. God my hair was getting grey and I could see it in the reflection of the photo of Bucky by my bed. I stared at the empty space by my side and cried.


End file.
